THE CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM INVITATIONAL
THE INVITATIONAL Chaos has just recently signed SIX of the hottest free agent tag teams on the market to EXCLUSIVE deals. To celebrate these signings, the higher-ups of Chaos have elected to create... THE CHAOS WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS. The first ever champions will be decided in a near two month long tournament, consisting of 12 teams. THE TOURNAMENT The tournament will take place beginning at Chaos: Aftermath and will continue weekly on Chaos, where the quarterfinals will begin after Reign of the Cruel and continue into Chaos, and the finals will culminate at Summer Showdown! The 12 teams will be sorted into 3 brackets. BRACKET A will consist of the teams that have been featured on major television wrestling programs in the past, or currently on Chaos. BRACKET B will consist of the teams that have only made their mark on the indy circuit, and will now have the chance to make their mark on Chaos. BRACKET C will consist of teams made up of singles Chaos superstars that want to try their hand at the tag team division. Of the 12 teams, 4 will be eliminated in the bracket stages. 1 team will be eliminated from each of A '''and '''B, and 2 teams will be eliminated from C. The quarterfinals between the 8 remaining teams will commence after ROTC. The quarterfinals up until the finals will be best of one elimination. THE BRACKETS THE BRACKET STAGE The bracket stage will take place from Chaos: Aftermath to ROTC. Each team within their brackets will face each team once, therefore each team will have a total of THREE matches. In the case there is a tie for last place, the two teams ranked last will face in sudden death. SCHEDULE CHAOS: AFTERMATH Y2BAYBAY vs The Wolf and The Viper The Usos vs MCMG CHAOS WEEK 2 NONSTOP ACTION vs International Airstrike War Machine vs The Young Bucks The New Day vs The Wolves THE TAG TEAM INVITATIONAL SUPERSHOW NONSTOP ACTION VS Y2BAYBAY International Airstrike vs The Wolf and The Viper War Machine vs TMDK reDragon vs The Young Bucks MCMG vs The Wolves The New Day vs The Usos CHAOS WEEK 3 The New Day vs MCMG The Usos vs The Wolves War Machine vs reDragon The Young Bucks vs TMDK CHAOS WEEK 4 reDragon vs TMDK NONSTOP ACTION VS The Wolf and The Viper International Airstrike vs Y2BAYBAY BRACKET RANKS 'BRACKET A' 'BRACKET B' 'BRACKET C' THE QUARTERFINALS After a break from the tournament at ROTC, the quarterfinals will commence on the first Chaos after ROTC! The teams will be seeded accordingly! Quarterfinal matches will be single elimination. The Motor City Machine Guns vs reDragon - June 13th, 2016 War Machine VS NONSTOP ACTION - June 13th, 2016 Y2BAYBAY VS The Usos - June 20th, 2016 The Young Bucks VS The New Day - June 20th, 2016 THE SEMIFINALS The semifinals will take place during the third and fourth weeks of the Chaoses on the road to Summer Showdown. The Motor City Machine Guns vs The Young Bucks - June 27th, 2016 War Machine vs Y2BAYBAY - July 4th, 2016 THE FINALS The finals will take place at Summer Showdown. The Motor City Machine Guns vs Y2BAYBAY - Summer Showdown